


Something Sweet

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Language, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo punished Die in the most pleasurable ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trowacko for the jrockyaoi winter fic exchange.

Die tried to remember exactly how he had become in this situation. But all thoughts or memories disappeared as a hand rubbed his limp cock through the denim fabric. He stifled a moan, balancing himself on the tree in front of him, the sounds of people talking not far from their location. The thought of someone in this park finding him in this position aroused him greatly, his cock starting to wake up as Kyo continued rubbing him with a steady hand.

“I knew you would enjoy this.” Kyo breathed in his ear, grinding his own erection against Die’s ass. The movement behind him and hot breath on his ear made him shiver.

“Yes.” He moaned out, louder this time, quickly he bit his lip to hold it back as Kyo slipped his cold hand into his pants. The contact making him jump and shudder, enjoying every minute of it.

There were a few bushes obstructing their display of affection from the public who were casually walking by. A cold hand grabbed a hold of his cock, making him look away from the people, and turn back to look at Kyo, who had a delighted smirk on his face.

His own hand found his way on top of Kyo’s trying in a vain attempt to stop him. Kyo used his free hand to slap Die’s away, “I don’t think so, you should know better.”

Die groaned in response and moving his ass back into Kyo, happy to feel his erection against him. Hot breath was on his ear again, “Do you want me to fuck you right here?” A hard squeeze to his cock made him bite his lip. 

“Yes, please.” A small moan escaped Die’s lips, he looked around the park to see if anyone had noticed, his heart picking up in speed.

“That’s right, beg for me.” Kyo hissed against his neck, using his other hand to yank down Die’s pants, exposing him to the world.

A fingernail scraped over the head of his leaking cock, “Please.” Die let out a groan. “Please fuck me.” Kyo squeezed him again, it almost became painful, he let his fingers dig into the tree’s bark. Fingers brushed over his lips, Die parted his mouth to let them enter and began to suck on them as he felt Kyo put the tip of his cock at his entrance.

“You know I have to punish you for what you did.” All Die had done was touch Kyo’s morning wood without permission, he couldn’t resist. Kyo pushed against his hole, his dry cock trying to stretch him.

Die whined when the fingers were removed from his mouth and panted, “Yes. Punish me.” He could feel Kyo moved his saliva slicked fingers around the head of his cock, pushing into him, working in and out as Kyo slid his cock more into him.

A moan rumbled out of his throat, he pressed his face into his arm, trying to muffle the sounds coming from his mouth as Kyo shoved all the way in and removed his fingers. The tight grip Kyo had on his cock lessened as he began to pump him while he pounded into his ass. In the heat of the moment, Die had forgotten where they were, as Kyo continued to thrust at the perfect angle, making him loose all coherent thoughts, the hand on his cock stroking him faster, he felt his grip on the tree falter.

Kyo curled his other hand around Die’s bare hip as he rolled his own hips against Die’s ass. “You want to cum?” Another snap of Kyo’s hips had Die falling forward, his face scraping against the bark of the tree.

“Yes, please. Fuck, please let me cum.” He whined, not caring who heard them let the people have a show.

The hand on his cock moved rapidly as Kyo continued to thrust in and out of him. Die could feel the heat pool in his abdomen down to his balls, he watched as spurts of his cum coated the tree, releasing a moan. Kyo pulled out almost all the way and then slowly pushed back in, making Die shudder as he rode out the last of his orgasm. 

Then Kyo pulled all the way out, Die slumped on top of the grass, leaning on the tree for support. Fingers grippe his chin, turning him to face Kyo. He watched as Kyo pumped his glistening cock and Die obediently opened his mouth. Hot cum sprayed over his cheek, tongue and lips. Kyo panted as he rubbed the head of his cock over Die’s mouth, the last of his cum spilling out.

Die took his own finger and gathered the semen that missed his lips, pushing it along his cheeks into his mouth, sucking on the finger. Savoring the salty taste, he leaned forward, removing his finger and cleaned off Kyo’s cock with his tongue. 

While Kyo tucked himself away, Die stood up on uneasy legs, pulling up his pants. Kyo came up to him, pulling their faces together as their lips met. Kyo didn’t waste anytime in pushing his tongue inside his mouth, licking up the remains of his release inside. “Now, do you want something sweet?” Kyo took a hold of Die’s hand and they walked back to the main path of the park.

“Sweet?” Die licked his lips, the taste of Kyo’s cum still lingering. 

“Ice cream.” Kyo pointed at a little stand that was indeed selling the frozen treat.

“Ice cream in December? That’s weird.” Either way Die found himself following Kyo with little choice in the matter.

“We’re not in Japan, in case you forgot.” Kyo pointed to a bench that resided next to the stand, Die obeyed and sat down.

Kyo came back holding one cone of white ice cream, which he figured would be vanilla. Die’s eyes darted to the people around him then focused back on Kyo. The frozen dairy was held in front of his face and Die went to grab it but Kyo slapped his hand away.

“Lick.” It was a simple command.

Die ignored the people walking by them and licked the ice cream as Kyo held it. Vanilla flavor mingled with the salty taste of Kyo’s cum and it tasted wonderful, Die couldn’t help but feel aroused again. His tongue moved around the ball of ice cream as he gazed into Kyo’s eyes and saw the lust held within them. 

Kyo moved closer to him, still watching Die work his mouth over his treat. “I wish you could suck me off right here.” Die couldn’t help but smirk as he continued to tease Kyo.

An almost sinister grin appeared on Kyo’s face, he pulled the cone away from Die’s mouth. “Just wait until we get back to the hotel.” His voice sent a chill down his body, Die knew exactly what to expect and it would be fun.


End file.
